Chapter 3/Cole questioned
(Deck 7, interrogation room) Where's my daughter you son of a bitch John says as he looks at Cole. Cole looks at both Typhuss and John. I have no idea who she is Cole says as he looks at them. Who took Rachel, why would the Klingons take her and if I find you had something to do with this I will lock you up in that prison says Typhuss as he looks at Cole. He snickers. You can't touch me my restraining order says so Cole says as he looks at Typhuss. Then John gets frustrated flips the table and grabs Cole by his shirt collar. Where is my daughter and if we find her dead or raped then I'll deliever you to the Klingon Empire and have Chancellor Martok to take his time while he executes you because your head is on the hit list of the Klingon Empire John says as he has Cole pinned to the wall. Typhuss looks at John. Help us find Rachel, Cole, you will be aiding Starfleet in finding one of its missing officers and you won't be turned over to the Klingons, so what's it going to be Cole, help us find Rachel or get turned over to the Klingon Empire says Typhuss as he looks at Cole. Bridge to Captain Tyson, Captain please respond Commander Mitchell says over the com. He puts Cole down. Tyson here go ahead Commander John says as he picks the table and chair up. Sir, we're receiving a hail from Casey Novak and Cole's lawyer Commander Mitchell says over the com. (Briefing room) Captain you had no right beaming up my client when he did nothing wrong to you or the Admiral Adam Samuels says on the screen. Typhuss looks at the screen. Cole killed Prue, my sister and Cole was being questioned about Rachel being taken and we have the right to talk to him about this says Typhuss as he looks at Adam. I demand you to release my client right this minute he'd had nothing to do with your bratty daughter being taken Adam says on the screen. John gets frustrated about that. My daughter isn't a brat John says as he looks at the screen. You better watch your mouth, Mr. Samuels, you can't talk to a Starfleet officer like that, you are a son of a bitch says Typhuss as he closes the channel. John unholsters his phaser. I'll be back sir John says as he leaves the briefing room. Typhuss follows John out of the briefing room. John what the hell are you going to do says Typhuss as he looks at John. He opens the doors to the room. Ah, Captain when am I getting off this ship Cole says as he looks at Captain Tyson. He punches Cole in the face. All right Cole I got a deal for you either you tell us where my daughter is and why the Klingons would want her or we'll take you to a Klingon prison Captain Tyson says as he pins Cole's bloody face to the table. Typhuss is surprised by John's change of attitude. All right before I was caught me and Miranda made a list of who was the best at their jobs and she was listed as a very good pilot I didn't know she'd use the Klingons to do it all right I was in jail the whole time Cole says as he gets up and cleans his bloody nose. Tell me where Miranda is, Cole says Typhuss as he looks at Cole. I don't know all right after I killed Prue I told her I wanted nothing more to do with her because she ruined my life and my marriage Cole says as he looks at both Typhuss and John. That's all you got, that's not very helpful, where would Miranda go to hide, a planet or one of her bases, tell me says Typhuss as he looks at Cole.